


Piece of Goo

by genericfanatic



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Depression, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 22:10:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9291668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genericfanatic/pseuds/genericfanatic
Summary: Lance is sad and eats terrible food.





	

Lance was tired. No, he wasn’t tired. Tired meant going to sleep, and he’d been to sleep he just…couldn’t move. Didn’t want to move? It was unclear.

Its not that he didn’t know something was wrong with him. He was sad. It wasn’t anything new. He missed his family and friends back home. He didn’t know what he was doing out here, fighting the Galrans. Sometimes it felt no matter ho much they fought…Zarkon’s empire was too vast. It was like the myth of Sisyphus, they could work as hard as they could rolling the metaphorical boulder up the metaphorical hill, but it would always roll back down. 

It was…too much for him. Some days. He thought he was getting used to it, but, here it was again. The low days. 

He’s talked with people on low days, and thought about doing it again. They would listen to him, he knew. But it was all things he had said before. And what comfort could they really offer? Advice on how to deal with it? He knew and had done about 5 different kinds of breathing exercises. Sympathy? An ‘I’m sorry this is how things are?’ He knew that. Nothing they could do would change anything. He’d still be far away from home. He’d still be fighting the Galra. What was the point?

His stomach gurgled. The part of him that was still dedicated to self maintenance knew he needed to eat something. Hell, maybe food in his stomach would make him feel better. 

But he didn’t want to get up. He knew his eyes were red and tearstained. Maybe he’d be able to reach the kitchens without running into anybody, but it was unlikely. And if someone saw him right now, they’d most certainly say the goddamn words ‘are you okay’ at which point, he’d be forced to either a) lie, which sounded like a lot of energy, or b) tell the truth which would lead to a conversation he DEFINITELY didn’t have the energy for. Actually, just moving out of bed sounded like a lot of energy. A way of getting his energy up would probably be to eat food. Irony.

Thankfully, past Lance had prepared for just this scenario. Good job, past Lance, you didn’t screw up completely for once. He scrounged under his bed and found the box of ‘snacks.’ The quotation marks were important. Aliens didn’t seem to have mastered the art form of snacks. But there was a weird bread…thing? It came in cubes. The ones Lance kept with him were stale by now. Actually, they were kinda impossible to chew.

He searched further into his drawer, looking for anything. Hmm, there was a jar of sweet sauce. No, not the sauce you’re thinking of. Yeah, its sauce, and tasted sweet. He thought. It was meant to go on this dish Hunk had made, it was wonderful. He was out of this dish, but he still had the sauce. He stuck his finger in it, then licked the sauce off. Not as good as Hunk’s dish, but its okay.

He then had an idea. He grabbed one of the stale bread cubes and dipped it in the sauce. Hmm. Not too bad. Probably wasn’t gourmet, but it was food. He kept eating it. His stomach did not feel satisfied, per se, but it wasn’t growling at him to eat anymore.  
Eventually, he decided he could fake being emotional stable enough to go down to dinner. 

He grabbed just a dish of goo from the dispenser. Hunk and Coran had been busy with engineering things, so this was the equivalent of fast food night. Lance brought the bread cubes and sweet sauce with him, as like a side dish. 

“What the hell are you doing?” Keith stared at him in horror.

Lance looked up, “…Eating?”

“What are you doing with the makra?” Keith said, nodding at the food in his hand.

“Oh, these?” Lance said, looking at the bread cube in his hand, “They went stale, so I dipped them in the sauce stuff.”

Keith scrunched up his face, “That is NASTY.”

“I dunno,” Pidge said, coming around, to look at it, “I could see those flavors coming together. 

“Then you’re both disgusting,” Keith said, returning to his food. 

“HE PUT PERRC ON MAKRA?” Hunk shouted from the other room, “LANCE HOW COULD YOU?”

“No, no,” Pidge shouted back, “It’s not Perrc, its…what is that, is that the Yallish sauce?”

Lance shrugged, “Like I know what things are called.”

“Oh,” Hunk said, coming back into the room, “I could see that working. Can I try?”

Lance offered him a bread cube and he dipped it in the sauce. He crunched on it. “If these weren’t so stale, it might be fine.”

“You’re all weird,” Keith said.

Coran pulled on his mustache, “No, I’m gonna have to side with Keith on this one.”

“Shiro,” Pidge said, “your opinion on this?”

Shiro shook his head, “What’s my policy, guys,” He said. His policy was to not get involved in these kinds of arguments.

They turned to Allura. “Honestly, I’m not a fan of Yallish sauce as it is, so, put it on whatever you want.”

Lance got a wicked grin on his. “Lance,” Keith said, “Don’t do it.”

He lifted the Yallish sauce over his goo, “Lance,” Hunk said, “I was with you, why”

“No, don’t do this!” Pidge said, reaching out.

Lance poured the sauce over his goo, and it let out a strange hiss. The others flinched away, and then Lance shoved as much of it in his face as he could.

“Oh my goooood,”

“EW!”

“I respect your dedication but WHY.”

Lance grinned through the disgusting taste in his mouth, looking at his friends reactions. When he swallowed he had tears in his eyes, “Ohhh, that was nasty.”

“No shit,” came the response from Allura, of all people.

“I don’t wanna finish this.”

“Then don’t,” Keith said, “Please, spare us,”

“BUT I GOTTA!”

“NO YOU DON’T”

“FOR SCIENCE” And with that Lance started scarfing down the plate, much to the disgust of people around him. 

Lance grinned, having finished it. Hunk handed him a juice pouch, which he drank gratefully. “I love you man,” Hunk said, “But why would you do this?”

Lance only laughed at him. 

Why did he do this?

After dinner, he went back to his room to sleep. The second his door closed, his mood returned. Damn, he was sure he had worked it out of his system. 

Why DID he do this? Maybe it was because he didn’t want to talk about his problems for real because he knew his friends could only offer small words of comfort and not solutions. Maybe it was because when he did things like this, his friends actually paid attention to him. He wasn’t comfortable with emotions talk, but getting people to laugh at him? Piece of cake. Or, piece of goo and sweet sauce. 

But, now he’d had his fun. He’d have to wait before doing something like this again, for fear of becoming so annoying people just passed over him. In the meantime there was nothing left to do but cry himself to sleep.


End file.
